Passion Colors Everything
by Sacrowhunter
Summary: Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is taken by his father to meet the legendary Hyuga clan, and more importantly, the daughter of the leader of the clan, Hinata Hyuga. They start a lifelong friendship, or maybe it's something more. After Sasuke loses his family he distances himself from everyone and everything, including her. How will she help her oldest friend?
1. Chapter 1

Passion Colors Everything

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Naruto fic. I guess we'll see how it goes. The pairing is Sasuke and Hinata – I think they call it Sasuhina fic. Anyways, please read and review, let me know how I'm doing.

Summary: Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is taken by his father to meet the legendary Hyuga clan, and more importantly, the daughter of the leader of the clan, Hinata Hyuga. They start a lifelong friendship, or maybe it's something more than that. After Sasuke loses his family he separates himself from everything, including her. How will she help her oldest friend, and help him to see the light? Sasuhina story

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

Sasuke Uchiha followed closely beside his father as they walked down the street. His father wore a stern look but that wasn't what was throwing the young Uchiha off of his usual demeanor. There was something else, something his father wouldn't tell him.

He was afraid to ask, afraid of the answer he might get, but more than anything he was curious. He wouldn't mind if his father was taking him out to train secretly, to teach him a new jutsu. He grew excited and impatient.

"Father, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

The elder Uchiha turned to his son and did something Sasuke rarely ever saw. His father smiled at him and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine. You need to meet someone too."

"Is this person going to help me with my training?" Sasuke asked.

The elder Uchiha laughed. "No, she might someday, but not anytime soon."

Sasuke's eyes drooped.

"Son, not everything needs to be about training. You need to learn to be a child while you still can. You start school in a year, and then it will be nothing but hard work."

Sasuke perked up at the mention of school. "Do you think I'll be as good as Itachi, Father?"

The elder Uchiha sighed. "Itachi is – special, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

Sasuke sank back into himself. Itachi was so far ahead of him that he knew he would never be able to catch up. That's why he needed to train now. He needed to get stronger so his father would acknowledge him like he did Itachi. And he would be proud of his accomplishments and not just Itachi's.

Sasuke and his father stopped at the Hyuga compound before the guards allowed them to walk in.

Sasuke looked around at all the people who were staring at them with curious or mad looks. He didn't understand it and he didn't know if he wanted to. He moved closer to his father and followed along in his shadow.

A man with pale eyes stepped out from one of buildings and smiled at Sasuke's father.

"Fugaku, it's great to see you, and I see you brought your boy." He said waving at Sasuke.

Fugaku smiled at the man. "Hiashi, it's been a while and yes this is Sasuke, my youngest."

"My oldest should be around here somewhere." Hiashi saw Hinata hiding behind his legs.

She poked her head out and peered at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her with curiosity. She wore a white kimono and had the prettiest looking dark purple hair. She was pretty, really pretty.

Fugaku bent down beside his son. "She's pretty isn't she, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face grew red. "Father…"

Hiashi laughed. "Fugaku, stop harassing the boy, he's going to turn more red than he already is." Hiashi said, "Hinata, go play with Sasuke while the adults talk, okay?"

Hinata bowed her head. "Yes, Father." Hinata walked slowly over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

They walked past all of the buildings and she led him to an open area behind the houses where they could play.

She looked embarrassed as she let go of his hand but Sasuke just smiled at her.

"What do you want to do, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata's face grew just as red as Sasuke's had earlier. "Um, we could, um play ninja."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Have you ever played ninja before?"

Hinata smiled back. "Once, with my cousin Neji, I lost though. I'm not very good at playing ninja."

Sasuke looked around the area they were in. There was a garden, bigger than he, a small pond with a bridge over it, and some trees that looked good for training.

"We could climb those trees?" Sasuke said.

Hinata turned red again. "Oh, I-I'm not very good at climbing either."

"Let me help you then." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the trees.

When they got there Sasuke started sizing up the tree. The tree was bigger than he expected with no low hanging branches. He would have to use the move Itachi taught him and use his chakra to climb straight up the tree. He wasn't very good at it but maybe he could get high enough to reach the lowest branches.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the tree. "Now watch me, Hinata."

Sasuke put his hands together and began to build chakra in his feet. He didn't have much chakra so he put what he could into his feet, and focused it there as he got ready to run up the tree. A tiny smile cracked in the corner of his mouth before he took off running. His first step was successful as he started to run up the tree. The second one was good too but the third had too much and he accidently pushed himself off of the tree where he landed hard on his butt.

Hinata laughed and Sasuke laughed along with her. They laughed like that for two full minutes before Sasuke looked up at the tree again.

"I know I can do this." He said.

"Maybe, I-I can try, Sasuke. How do I do it?" She asked in her soft timid voice.

Sasuke stood in front of her. "Okay, you do this hand sign to focus your chakra. Then you focus it to your feet, not too little, and not too much or you'll fall like I did."

Hinata nodded as she bowed her head and made the sign. The chakra went to her feet and she ran for the tree. First step was good, second step, third step, and finally she took the fourth step before she fell backwards. Sasuke ran out and caught her before she could hit the ground and get her white kimono all dirty.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said as the familiar red color returned to her cheeks.

"Wow, Hinata, you got four steps up the tree on your first try. That's so awesome. It took me an hour just to get three steps." Sasuke said.

"Well, um, the Hyuga's are good with chakra control." Hinata said as she stood up.

Sasuke got up to try again but before he could he heard his father calling his name. He stopped mid run and turned around to see where his father was.

"Oh, I guess I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuga, bye." Sasuke waved at her.

"Nice meeting you t-too, Sasuke. We'll have to do this again, I mean if you want to." Hinata's face turned another shade of red.

"Of course," Sasuke said as he ran off towards his father.

….

End Note: How was it? Leave a review and let me know how I did, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 2

Author's Note: 2nd chapter is now up. Please leave a review, because I like them. I'm going to start updating every Monday and Friday. This week I'll update on Wednesday but every week after that will be on Monday and Friday, and sometimes on Saturdays if I'm feeling really antsy for my next update. Please, again, leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.

….

Sasuke sat at the end of the pier. His feet dangled over the water. His head was up in the clouds while he stared out at the water. The stillness of the water calmed him, and he liked that.

Hinata caught a glimpse of Sasuke sitting at the end of pier. Her cheeks turned red as she moved out of sight behind a tree. He didn't seem to notice her. She smiled to herself as she stepped around the tree and headed for the pier.

Sasuke's eyes darted around the movements of the fish in the pool of water. Sasuke heard the steps of someone else walking onto the pier but he didn't turn around. He kept his gaze on the water.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said as sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata and tried to give her a smile but found that it was harder to do than he thought. He finally settled for a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Hinata, I'm just thinking." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze from her back to the water. The peaceful blue liquid finally allowed a smile to fully cross his lips.

"What about?"

Sasuke sighed and turned away. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder but he stayed silent. He could feel the concern in her touch and could feel her beautiful white eyes looking through him.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sasuke said as he turned around to see her smiling. "It's about Itachi and father."

Hinata furrowed her brow. "What about Itachi and Fugaku?"

Sasuke sighed again as he remembered the how his father acted when he heard Itachi had made it into the anbu black ops. "Well," Sasuke started. "My father is always going on about Itachi, Itachi's so great, Itachi's a genius, Itachi is my best son. You know things like that."

"I'm sure he didn't say that last part." Hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back. "I know, but it seems like that's what he's saying. I just want him to say "that's my son" to me."

Hinata let her feet hang over the water alongside Sasuke's. "Your father loves you and Itachi the same I'm sure. As for him being proud of you, we're starting at the academy in a few months. You can show him everything you've got then, right?"

"You're probably right," Sasuke said. "But I just want him to see me the same way he sees Itachi."

Hinata stood up. "Sasuke… you're just as special as Itachi. You're just special in your own way and I know you'll see that soon. I believe in you." Hinata smiled before she walked away without another word. She waved over her shoulder at Sasuke, who was too deep in thought to say anything more than bye.

Sasuke took in her words. Show them, but how? He thought.

He lied back on the pier and looked up at the clear blue sky. Hinata was gone, and he was all alone again. It was just him and his thoughts. His thoughts of Itachi and his father lingered in every inch of his mind. If he could only reach his brother's skill, then he would show his father that he has two sons to be proud of.

Sasuke shot to his feet and stared out over the water and up the hill that led back home. He knew there was one thing he could do to make his father proud. The one jutsu that determined when you became a full Uchiha and the only jutsu his father had taken to the time to teach him.

The fire style jutsu, it might be his only chance at proving himself.

Sasuke prepared the hand signs that he was taught, the thought of Hinata's words were not far from his mind as he completed the jutsu. He sucked in a breath and blew it out through his hand. A tiny flame shot out through the crevice of his index and thumb.

Sasuke cringed at the pain he felt on his lips from the fire. The fire was pathetic, and he knew that. He had to do better, for his father, for Itachi, and for Hinata, who seemed to believe in him. He prepared the hand signs again and focused his chakra outward in a burst of flame that shot out a little further than before.

Sasuke smiled, that was definitely progress.

…...

Hinata walked into her house and immediately bowed to her father before walking to her room. She pulled a small note out of her back pocket and placed it on a desk by her door. A smile tugged at her lips as she sprawled out on her bed. The pillow and blanket comforted her in her last moments before she passed out.

Hinata ran through a field of tall grass and small flowers not quite bloomed, with Sasuke following closely behind her. She wasn't as nervous as she was the first couple months of their friendship. He made her feel, safe, and she never felt that before, not even amongst her own clan.

In the Hyuga clan she was the next in line to take over after her father and that was responsibility that she didn't think she would ever be ready for. When she was with Sasuke though, she forgot all about her destiny, worries, and even forgot that she was usually shy.

She was still shy around Sasuke, but still more comfortable than when around other people.

Grass flew up with each step they took as they ran through the field and into the forest. The dirt made a different noise as they ran around the trees playing tag. Hinata smiled as she ran away from him. She used the trees to escape her pursuer and she jumped up the tree with the jutsu that he taught her. She smiled down at Sasuke as she stood on a low hanging branch.

Sasuke smiled before disappearing before her eyes. She looked around hastily trying to find where he went. He vanished. It was so fast that there was no way she could have seen where he went.

A tap was felt on the back of Hinata's head as she saw Sasuke smiling as he stood behind her on the branch. Her mouth hung open until her lips curled up in a smile as she down on the branch.

Sasuke sat down beside her and swayed his feet along playfully.

Hinata smiled at him as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt his arm come around her shoulder and she felt her cheeks flush red for the first time in the months of them hanging out.

Hinata woke with a startle and immediately started looking around her room for the source of the loud noise. There was nothing out of the ordinary, or nothing that she could detect. She brought her hand to her face and felt the heat that still radiated off her cheeks.

Getting up, she opened the door to her bathroom. She walked in, turned on the cold water and splashed the cool liquid against her face. The cool sensation made her happy but also made her more awake than she needed to be.

Hinata stopped midway in the doorway leading to her room. She heard a loud thumping noise and it seemed to echo through her whole body. She reached her hand and placed it against her chest. It was her heart. Her heart was beating faster than she ever thought it could.

She didn't know what to make of it as she lied back on her bed and covered up. The sudden warmth brought a smile to her mouth as she got cozy.

She shot up again. The restlessness in her legs kept her up. She couldn't think of anything to do except take a walk. Hinata, quietly, opened the door that led to the outside and walked out of the compound.

The night air felt great against her face. The stars and moon above gave the night a more serene look. She decided to walk down to the docks again and stare out at the water with the light of the stars and moon reflecting off the pool of blue.

She started walking down the path and found herself at the hill that led to the small pond. She stopped and ducked behind a tree when she saw that someone was already here. She stuck her head out and saw Sasuke standing on the edge of the dock looking tired.

Why's Sasuke still here? She thought as she stepped around the tree. She stopped again when she saw his hand signs and then a giant burst of flame shoot from him over the water. She was amazed by the sight but even more amazed when he made the hand signs again. She smiled as she walked away from him.

She shouldn't interfere with his training. He was special and the sooner he figured that out, the sooner he could start surpassing his brother and amazing others like he amazed her.

….

Sasuke fell to his knees. His chakra was almost entirely depleted but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop until he could do the jutsu perfectly and without losing so much chakra. He needed focus more on the amount of chakra he used and less on the actual amount needed.

He made the signs again and spit a flame twice his size out of his mouth. He still wasn't satisfied. He sat down to rest. He took a few breaths and got to his feet again.

"I'm going to try one more time, and then I'll go home." He said as he repeated the hand signs.

He spit out a flame slightly bigger than his previous one. One more, he thought as he did it again. This one was much bigger but also drained more chakra. He did it again and this one was the smallest one he'd done the whole day.

He fell back on his back. He was drained and he knew it. There was no chance he could use it again, so he decided this would be the best time to walk home. He got to his feet and began the long walk to the Uchiha compound.

I believe in you.

Hinata's words still played in loops in his mind. They brought another smile to his face, where the burn marks were.

"Thank you." He said aloud as he pictured Hinata in his mind.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 3

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. I like the reviews, so keep them coming, the next chapter will be out on Monday.

….

Hinata walked along the road that led to the Uchiha compound. She wore a smile on her face. She was going to visit Sasuke because they'd planned on doing some training today. She was happier than she'd been in a while, mostly because Sasuke was going to show her a new jutsu that Itachi had taught him.

Maybe he'd teach her how to do it too. That'd be cool but she didn't know if it was an Uchiha special jutsu. Either way, she was just happy to hang out with her best friend.

The Uchiha compound was now in sight and she could feel a familiar feeling in her stomach. The last time she felt it was after she saw Sasuke practicing his fire style, and the dream she'd had…

The memory brought a blush to her cheeks. She wiped at them as she entered the compound.

"Hinata,"

Hinata turned at a familiar voice calling from behind her. Itachi stood a few feet from her, no smile on his face. She'd never seen Sasuke's brother ever smile, not even once. He made her nervous but he was still a friendly face.

"Itachi, hi," Hinata said, her cheeks reddening again.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Hinata bowed her head. "Yes, is he here?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "He's not here at the moment. He went to train in the nearby woods."

Hinata forced a smile. "Thanks, Itachi, it was n-nice seeing you."

Itachi bowed his head to her before walking towards his family's house. Hinata watched him for a second before turning to go find Sasuke. He did promise her some training today and Itachi must've just got back from their training.

She ran along the road and out of the Uchiha compound, turning onto another road that led out of town. She smiled at the guards as she walked through the gates and down a path that led to the area she guessed he was training.

Sasuke panted with exhaustion. He'd tried the technique almost twenty times now and just couldn't do it like Itachi but he wasn't going to give up. After all, he was an Uchiha and they could do anything.

He pulled several kunai from his pouch and jumped in the air to try again. He threw two kunai, then a third and fourth, and hit the targets dead on. He pulled out more and laced them in his fingers before throwing them. He pulled out two more and threw them.

One of the kunai was flying right on target until Hinata walked out of the woods to get in the kunai's path. He had to react quickly as he saw her turn scared. He pulled another kunai, threw it, and intercepted the one flying at Hinata. The two kunai hit their marks but he didn't care as he ran over to Hinata, who sat wide-eyed on the ground.

"Hinata, are you, okay?" Sasuke asked looked over her.

She blinked a few times before moving. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know anyone would come out here."

Hinata turned red. "You told me you'd help me train, remember?"

Sasuke smiled as he helped her to her feet. "Yeah, I didn't forget. I was just practicing this new technique Itachi taught me."

Hinata looked around at all the targets. He'd hit every single one, even the kunai that almost hit her was stabbed into one of the several targets set up around the trees. She was impressed but more impressed when she saw the target, behind the rock and out of his line of sight, also had a kunai sticking out of it.

"Wow, you hit them all!" Hinata smiled at him.

Sasuke looked around and smiled. "I guess I did. I'm just glad that kunai didn't hurt you. I don't know what I would've done if I'd hurt you."

Hinata started pulling the kunai out of their targets. "So can you show me how to do it?"

Sasuke smiled and helped her pull out the kunai. "I'd be happy to."

Hinata lie tired out against one of the trees. Sasuke was lying beside her, also against the tree. He was out of breath too. They'd been training for hours on end.

Sasuke was pretty confident that he had the technique down and Hinata was doing really well. She had a natural talent for chakra control and that always surprised him. She was so shy, quiet, and caring but she could keep up with him, mostly.

"Want to call it a day?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hinata said as Sasuke helped her to her feet.

She smiled as his hands were laced in her hers. She almost fainted, and then she did faint. Sasuke reached out quickly and caught her before she could make contact with the ground.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke held her unconscious form. "The training must've been harder on her than I thought." Sasuke placed a hand under her legs and the other behind her neck and carried her back to town.

He carried her through the gates and toward her house.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Sasuke carrying her. Her face reddened and she closed her eyes again and smiled to herself.

A few minutes later they were at the Hyuga compound. Hinata opened her eyes and started to move.

"Hinata, you're finally awake." Sasuke said as he helped steady her on her feet.

"Yes, sorry for being a burden." Hinata lowered her head but she was smiling to herself still.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You're really light."

Sasuke continued walking Hinata to her house. They stopped a few feet in front of the house when they saw Neji walk around the corner and glare at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, I didn't expect to see you here." Neji said, the glare still plastered on his face.

"Neji, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you out of hiding?" Sasuke said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hmm, I was training. Not like an Uchiha would understand the value of hard work." Neji said.

Sasuke smiled but before he could say anything Hinata stepped in. "We, we were training, Neji. Sasuke taught me a new jutsu."

Neji's brow furrowed before he turned around and walked away. Sasuke was enjoying this. He would do anything to make Neji mad. Neji didn't like him hanging around his cousin so much. Like he would stop hanging out with Hinata because her cousin didn't like him.

"I love making him mad." Sasuke said to Hinata.

She sighed. "Neji's just… a little protective."

"I've known you almost as long as he has." Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, but we're family. Family's different, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said, "I need to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow at the academy, Hinata."

Hinata smiled and waved at her friend as he left.

After school Hinata decided to take a different path home. She was a little bored and sad that Sasuke was too busy to hang out with her today. He was off with his father learning some Uchiha secret, or maybe it was jutsu.

Her hair swung with every step she took on her way home. Her day at the academy was still pretty good though. She learned a few new things from the class and couldn't wait to try them next time her and Sasuke trained.

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she walked until she ran head first into a figure that she didn't notice. Her immediate reaction was to say sorry but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the behemoth of a kid standing before her.

He was nearly twice her size and clearly a lot stronger than she was. "I'm s-so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and again I-I'm s-sorry."

The kid smiled as two others came around him. "Are you lost girly?"

Hinata felt herself shrink as she looked at the now three big kids looking at her with mal intent. She didn't need to read their minds to notice the sick smirks on their faces.

"This land is reserved for gang members only and only the strongest ninja can join." The big kid said.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just walk a different way." Hinata said before the other two moved to block her path.

"Sorry, but you already broke one of our rules so now you have to face the consequences."

"B-but I," Hinata tried to speak as the kid grabbed the front of her sweat shirt and pulled back his fist.

Hinata closed her eyes as she saw the balled up hand coming at her face. She opened them again when she heard the kid scream out in pain and saw the blood on the floor and the rock that lay next to it. She turned to see Sasuke perched up in a tree holding two more rock, ready to throw.

"Hey, did anyone ever teach you not to hit girls?" Sasuke said as he jumped to stand between Hinata and the three boys, who all towered over him.

"Ouch, you pipsqueak, you're going to pay for that." The big kid said as he rubbed his hand.

"No, one lays a hand on Hinata. So leave now or I'm going to have to get serious." Sasuke said.

The boys laughed as they surround Sasuke.

A small smile formed at the edge of Sasuke's lip as they jumped at him and he and Hinata vanished from their sight. They looked around confused until they saw Sasuke move Hinata out of the way.

They ran at him again but Sasuke was too quick as he kicked one kid in the stomach and turned to punch another back. Sasuke ran and punched the biggest kid the stomach and sent him flying backwards.

Sasuke moved to put himself between them and Hinata. He prepared the hand signs as the boys closed in. He smiled as he blew out a giant fireball. The three boys staggered backward before running away. Sasuke let the flame die.

He turned to Hinata with a smile and helped her up. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata hugged him. "Thank you, Sasuke. I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here."

Sasuke hugged her back. "You don't have to worry about them ever again, you don't have to worry about anyone ever hurting you while I'm around." Sasuke said, "But I'm sure you would've pulled out some kind of Hyuga move and sent them running back their parents crying."

Hinata let go and smiled at him. Her face reddened again as she realized she just hugged him and didn't pass out. "Thanks again, Sasuke, but how did you know I was out here?"

"I was coming to find you so I could give you this." Sasuke said as he handed her a small necklace.

Hinata took and looked at it like she didn't know what to do with it. "What is it?"

"It's an Uchiha specially made necklace." Sasuke said as he pointed out the shape that resembled the Sharingan.

"Oh, thank you, but why are you giving me this?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned red. "It's uh, just put it on."

Hinata smiled at him as she fashioned the rope necklace around her neck.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you, Sasuke." Hinata said with a smile that melted his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 4

Author's Note: So, I know this story's been kind of slow, and I apologize for that, but now it's going to start to get more interesting. I'm going to change a little of the main story but try and keep some things the same. This story was kind of fun to write compared to the others. As always, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.

Also on a side note, is anyone interested in co-writing a story with me? Let me know in the review section. I'm also going to add different pairings to the story after this point, let me know if there's any you would like to see in the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

A cool wind blew through Sasuke's window, causing him to stir in his sleep. The wind wouldn't stop, so he got up and shut the window. He looked with bleary eyes out the window and saw a figure moving swiftly by the side of his house. He was too tired to think much of it as he went back to sleep.

A few hours later, his door was pushed open.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke shook from his sleep to look up at Itachi, who stood half in his room. He rubbed his eyes but it didn't help much. He could still barely make out his brother's figure, but he was sure it was Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi?" Sasuke stifled a yawn as he sat up on his bed.

Itachi stepped fully into his room now and leaned against one of his bare walls. "You said you wanted to do some training today, didn't you?"

Sasuke bounced from his bed and landed on his feet. He grabbed a shirt and quickly dressed as his brother shook his head. "What are we doing today, big brother?"

"If I'd known this was the way to get you out of bed, I would have started training with you sooner."

Sasuke laughed at his brother as he threw his shirt on. "Come on, you never train with me."

"Sorry," Itachi said as he exited the room.

Sasuke stumbled out of the room after him. He was still tired but that didn't matter to him because his excitement was far exceeding his need to sleep.

Itachi led Sasuke out of their house and toward the forest. The talking was at a minimal, since Itachi didn't talk much, and Sasuke didn't really know what to talk about.

They entered a small clearing in the trees. The leaves were strewn across the clearing and messily blown around by the wind. The sun entered the clearing through a small opening in the trees that towered over head. It was an ideal, and secluded, place for training.

Itachi stopped at one end, with Sasuke standing opposite of him. Itachi didn't say anything just stood watching his brother.

"So are you going to teach me new jutsu, technique, maybe some chakra control ability? When can I learn the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Today, I think we'll work on Taijutsu."

Sasuke's face drooped. "Taijutsu, but I can already do that?"

"Your form is sloppy, and you could always use the practice." Itachi signaled for him to attack.

Sasuke smiled and ran at his brother. He punched but was blocked. He kicked hard with his right leg but it was also blocked. He moved as fast as he could with another combination of punches and kicks but they were just as easily blocked.

Itachi kept his eyes closed as he caught each and every one of his brother's attacks. He expected as much from his brother.

Sasuke swept with his leg and his brother jumped. Sasuke kicked upward but was blocked again and again by his brother. Not a single hit would make it through his defenses, but he was determined to make one connect.

Itachi and Sasuke landed a few feet apart. Sasuke stepped with his right foot and Itachi was already ready to dodge him. Sasuke followed through with another combination and Itachi side stepped him then hit him down toward the dirt. Sasuke recovered and kicked at him, while doing a hand stand.

Itachi caught Sasuke's foot and threw him to the other side of the clearing, kicking up leaves and dust as he rolled into a tree. Sasuke got to his feet, huffing, and breathing deeply. Itachi stood, untouched by his brother.

"You need to practice your technique. You can't just rush recklessly at your opponent like that and expect to win." Itachi said. He opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"Okay," Sasuke said absorbing those words of his brother. He had to think tactically. It would be easier if he used his fire ball jutsu but this was only Taijutsu. He smiled as a plan began to form in his mind.

Hinata woke up with a smile on her face. She ran her hand down her neck and felt the necklace that Sasuke gave her. That brought a blush to her cheeks as she rose to do all her morning things. She ran to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her brush in hand. She ran the brush through her hair, smiling with each stroke.

The morning was nice with not a cloud in the sky. A beautiful blue sky hung over head. It was the perfect weather.

She grabbed her sweat shirt anyway as she walking into the front room where her father was sitting around the table eating. "Good morning, father." She said sitting around the table.

"Good morning, Hinata, did you sleep well?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, father."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter. His eyes drifted to her neck where a necklace hung, that previously had not been there. He recognized the symbol right away. "Hinata, did Sasuke give you that necklace?"

Hinata touched the necklace and her face went red. "Yes, he did, father."

Hiashi smiled. "I see, did he tell you why?"

Hinata looked down. "No, he just gave it to me yesterday."

Hiashi smiled. "I think you may have an admirer then. That necklace was a first of many gifts that you'll receive from him."

Hinata went red and hid her face. "It's not like that, father. S-Sasuke's just my f-friend." She wished they would be more but he was too focused on training.

Hiashi laughed as he drank his tea. He put his tea down before speaking. "We'll see my daughter."

Sasuke was tired out but he pushed on. His brother couldn't keep blocking him forever, could he? He launched his final assault, the last one his body would allow him before he would collapse.

He jumped, threw a kunai down, and then kicked at his brother. He fell downward after the block but he grabbed the kunai out of the ground and threw it at his brother's feet. As he thought, his brother jumped into the air.

This was Sasuke's chance as he pushed off the ground and caught is brother in the stomach with his fist, and then kicked him in the side. He was proud until he saw his brother had his leg. Itachi threw him straight down and Sasuke barely had time to catch himself and roll of the way of Itachi's next attack.

Sasuke smiled before his legs gave out and he fell forward. Itachi caught him before he could hit the ground and hoisted him over his back. Sasuke drifted in and out of consciousness.

A few minutes later Sasuke awoke, still resting against Itachi's back. "I think I over did it?" Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed. "It's good, you're improving I can tell."

Sasuke smiled. His brother was one of the leaf village's top ninja. And he just gave Sasuke a compliment. Not to mention Sasuke was constantly looking for his brother's approval.

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke perked up. "Yes, big brother?"

"Hinata," Itachi started. "How do you feel about her?"

Sasuke was confused by the question. "Hinata's my best friend."

"Is that all she is?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke wondered about what he was really saying. "Yes, Itachi, why, is something wrong with that?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "Is she precious to you?"

"I don't know what you're getting at, brother." Sasuke said.

A few moments passed before Itachi spoke again. "Do you care about her?"

"Yes I do," Sasuke said. "Why is this so important?"

"I need you to remember your answer." Itachi said as he set Sasuke down inside the Uchiha compound. He walked off without another word.

Sasuke stood with his head tilted. His questions were never answered but it was more than Itachi had said to him in a long time though. All this talk of Hinata brought her to the front of Sasuke's mind.

_I wonder what she's doing today, he thought._

He brushed his bangs out of his face as he headed towards the town.

Hinata sat outside of her house as Shino and Kiba, two of her friends, showed up. She smiled at them before walking towards the park alongside the two.

"Did either of you two do yesterday's assignment?" Kiba asked. "I sort of, forgot."

Shino shook his head. "You need to keep track of your own work."

Kiba placed his hands behind his head. "Come on, Shino, you know how busy I always am?"

Hinata laughed. "You're never busy, Kiba."

"Come on, Hinata. You know that's not true." Kiba said.

The three walked into the park. Shino sat on the side, near the sand box, as the other two went right for the swings. Two other kids were already at the park. One had long hair pulled back in a thick ponytail and the other was eating a bag of chips. Hinata knew them from school but she didn't talk to them much.

Hinata swung along happily as her other two friends talked. She wondered where Sasuke was today. Probably training with Itachi, he never hung around the park. He didn't act like the other kids. He was more serious but he didn't act that way when he was around her. He was laughing and playing just like any other kid.

Two girls came walking towards the park. Sakura and Ino, they were in Hinata's class too. It seemed like most everyone in their class was here today, maybe something was going on.

"Everyone's here today." Hinata said to Kiba and Shino.

"I know, the park's a bit crowded today." Kiba said.

"Maybe there's something going on today." Shino said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hinata stopped the swing and moved to sit by Shino as Kiba followed along and sat on the other side of her.

Hinata looked around. Even Naruto was here today but no Sasuke. She wondered if he was missing something important.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Kiba turned to her. "Oh, no, don't tell me you're a fan girl too?"

Hinata looked at him confused. "Fan girl?"

Shino spoke this time. "Sasuke's got a group of girls that adore him and everything. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it."

"Oh, Sasuke's one of my closest friends. I've known him longer than I've known anybody." Hinata said, "I didn't notice he had fan girls though."

"Did you just say Sasuke's your best friend?" Ino and Sakura were standing in front of Hinata and her friends.

"Um…"

"I've never even seen you and Sasuke together, but someday he'll be my boyfriend." Ino said as she brushed her hair back. Sakura stayed quiet as she looked pained standing behind Ino.

"Have you ever hung out with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Ino stopped and started to scratch her head. "No… but that doesn't change our destiny to be together."

"Oh give it a rest, Ino." Shikamaru said, "You girls are such a drag."

"What'd you just say!" Ino yelled at him. He cowered immediately.

Shikamaru composed himself. "This Sasuke's not even as great as you make him out to be. He doesn't even come out of his house. I bet he's got some deep seated issues, an embarrassing secret, or something."

"Take that back, Sasuke's perfect." Ino said.

Hinata wanted to speak but she decided it was in her best interest to stay out of this squabble. As long as she'd known these two they were always fighting over something. They probably secretly liked each other. That's what Kiba told her anyway.

"Where is Mr. perfect then, huh, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is his day off but he's probably off training or studying so he can keep excelling in class." Ino said, "Something you should probably be doing since your practically failing."

"Training and studying, what a drag. I'd rather not." Shikamaru said crossing his arms behind the back of his head.

Sakura grew red, turned, and started tugging on Ino's shirt. Ino turned to see Sasuke walking towards the group of kids. A big smile broke out on her face and Sakura's as well as they waited for him to talk to them.

Sasuke walked right through them and right over to Hinata. She smiled as Sasuke came and stood in front of her.

Ino and Sakura were in shock, while Shikamaru and Choji decided it was time to walk away.

"Hey, Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Hey," That was all she could say as her face turned red.

"My parents want to know if you want to come over for dinner this weekend." Sasuke said, trying his hardest to hide the red that flushed his cheeks.

Hinata nodded. "Sure, I-I'll be there."

Sasuke smiled. "Cool," He said before walking away. He stopped next to Ino and Sakura. "Nice ribbon, Sakura."

Sakura's face turned red and so did Ino's but not for the same reason. They watched as Sasuke walked away. Ino turned to Hinata and looked as mad as she could before walking away, she dragged Sakura along behind her as she did.

Hinata laughed to herself.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

Hinata smiled and looked up. "I told you, he's one of my closest friends."

Hinata didn't know what had happened as she hurried to the hospital the next day. She had heard something about the Uchihas but that was all her father told her. He had a grave look on his face when he'd told her.

"Hinata, something's happened."

Her father's voice played over and over in her mind. She was on the verge of tears as she entered the hospital. She stopped by the front desk and caught her breath before speaking. She'd run the whole way here.

"Sasuke's," She paused to catch her breath again. "Sasuke's room please."

The nurse pointed down the hall and gave her a number.

She ran down the hall. More thoughts surged through her mind and she had to shake her had to relinquish their grasp on her mind. She felt sick, physically sick, and she couldn't shake that feeling.

"Sasuke's family, the whole Uchiha clan, is dead."

Her father's words still played in her mind as she found the room. She stopped in front of the door and calmed herself before walking in.

No one, there was no one in the room. The bed was unmade, that was a clear sign that someone was in it recently. She searched the rest of the room but saw no sign of him anywhere. She ran out of the room guessing where he would go next.

Sasuke stumbled on his bandaged legs. He'd made it out of the hospital undetected. That said a lot about their hospital, but he couldn't worry about that now as he stumbled through the Uchiha compound.

He stared at all the old buildings that used to belong to his clan. The house where his aunt and uncle lived stood to his right. He limped past it and kept his eyes from tearing up as he walked past the other abandoned houses.

The door that he finally stopped at was his own. It used to be his anyway. He pushed through the door and entered his house. It was dark, not a single light was on in the whole empty building.

He walked through his kitchen and stared down at the table. He saw the past flash before his eyes, only yesterday he and his parents were eating around this table. Laughing, and having a good time. It brought a tear to his eye but he pushed it away.

The only room left for him to go to was the main room where Itachi…

He cringed at the memory but didn't turn away from the room. He stood at its entrance. He held his breath and walked through the door.

The floor was still marked with their blood. The outline of their bodies was drawn in white chalk. He just stared at the marking on the floor, unable to decide on what to do about them.

He walked around the chalk line as tears welled up in his eyes. He brought his sleeve up to wipe them away as he walked out of the room.

Itachi, his own brother, had taken the lives of his family, of his entire clan. All so he could test the limits of his power. It didn't understand it, couldn't understand it. His brother's words stuck to his mind as he ran from the house again.

He stood on the edge of the Uchiha compound. His head was pounding with the images that Itachi forced into his mind. He had no idea what he was supposed to do next. One thought crossed his mind repeatedly. One single thought dominated all the others. He wanted revenge, he wanted to kill his brother, and revive his clan. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Sasuke,"

That voice, he thought. It pierced his thoughts. Went through his mind and drowned at the dark images that pained him and replaced them with happier ones from better times. The voice was music to his soul.

"Hinata," He said without turning around.

Hinata stood a few feet behind him as she wore a pained expression. She wanted to run up and hug him but he seemed too distant, lost in his thoughts. She was glad to see him but at the same time worried as she saw his fist trembling. Her big pale eyes began to tear up.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." That was all she could say.

Sasuke didn't even turn around. His thoughts were clear at that moment but he couldn't look at her, if he did he would lose it all. It would all set in, his world would shatter again. So he kept his back to her as he looked down.

"Hinata, you should go. You shouldn't be here." Sasuke said coldly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "S-Sasuke, I-I'm here for you."

Sasuke smiled as tears flooded down his cheeks. "Thank you."

Hinata walked slowly towards him. He could feel her approach with every step. He twitched but didn't run, didn't try to hide his face, he didn't do anything that he wanted to. His body wouldn't allow him to do anything.

He turned and collapsed in Hinata's arms. The tears flowed freely now. He didn't even try to stop them or the sobbing that came along with them.

"I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect them." Sasuke broke down in her arms.

Hinata held him close. She couldn't do anything more than that. "It'll be okay, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 5

Author's Note: Enjoying the story? Me too, but it lacks something… what is it? Let me know in the review section. Also, updates are being moved to Fridays, because I have another story I'm going to be starting on Monday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

"It's morning already," Sasuke said as he rolled out of bed and landed on his feet. It felt like he hadn't even got an hour of sleep last night. He rubbed the bleariness from his eyes as he walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

A few minutes later he sauntered out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag off the couch before leaving his house.

The sun shone brightly on his face. Sasuke raised a hand to shield his eyes from the rays. He didn't like the sun much, he didn't like anything much, not since that day so many years ago.

He brushed off the memory as he continued his walk to the academy.

The walk was quiet, short, and none to special as he saw the academy in sight now. He walked towards it.

….

Hinata woke up to the sun passing light through her window and right onto her sleeping form. She stretched as she got out of the comfortable bed and ran for the bathroom. She needed to leave soon and she was in no way presentable yet.

After a long shower she got dressed and brushed her hair as she headed for the door. She ran through her house, passing her little sister's room, and then her father who was drinking his tea in the front room.

He smiled at her as she walked out of the door and into the full sun light of the day. It was a beautiful day, something she didn't think she got enough of. She bobbed her head along to a song that stuck in her head.

"Hinata, hey,"

Hinata turned to see Kiba and Shino walking over to her. Kiba wore a smile with Akumaru sitting on the inside of his shirt. Shino, well she couldn't tell if he wore a smile because she couldn't see his face through the collar that covered most of his face and then his sunglasses furthered the process of hiding his expressions.

"H-hey guys," Hinata said, walking alongside them.

Kiba and Shino were two of her closest friends. They'd stuck by her when things got tough. She could never thank them for that.

"How was your weekend?" Kiba asked as Akumaru barked as if he were asking the question.

"It was good, n-nothing special. How was yours?" Hinata stepped to walk between her friends.

"It was great. I did some training with Akumaru here. We're getting pretty good." Kiba said smugly.

"Could you beat me and my bugs?" Shino asked.

"Totally, bring it on, Shino."

Hinata laughed at her friends as they got to the academy. She noticed Sasuke walking alone on the other side of the road. His head was low, as usual, and he seemed to be pissed about something.

"I'll c-catch up with you two later." Hinata said as she stood alone by the gate. The other two kept walking while she waited for Sasuke. He was only a few feet ahead of her now.

She started to say something but he walked by her without a word, without even acknowledging her. Of course, how could she think today would be any different? He cut himself off from the world, from his friends, from her.

Hinata hung her head as she walked into the academy.

….

Sasuke walked into the academy classroom and took his seat on the far right and in the far back. He didn't want to be bothered today, he never wanted to be bothered but people seem to flock to him. He couldn't stand it, why couldn't they go bother a people person?

Sasuke leaned on his hands as the other students entered the room and filled the chairs in front of him. He wished he would've just stayed home today. Not that the training wasn't helpful for his goal, just that he didn't need to be here to learn it.

The door to the side of his swung open. He turned away, not wanting to know what had just come in.

"Sasuke," A high pitched voice said. "You look so nice today, can I sit by you?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Whatever,"

"Thanks, how was your weekend?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke ignored her as he drifted through his own thoughts. He could just get up and walk out the door. Who was going to stop him? Iruka wasn't even here yet. He turned to the door and saw the blonde idiot walk in, aka Naruto.

Great, his day was going to get better.

Naruto sat down next to Sakura who was still talking to Sasuke, even though he wasn't listening or talking back.

"Hey, Sakura, how was your weekend?" Naruto said.

Sakura shot around. "Naruto, can't you see I'm talking to Sasuke right now!" She practically bit his head off.

Sasuke turned away from them both. His head was screaming with pain now. Why did he have to put up with this every day at the academy? He tried to tune them both out the best he could as more students filed into the room.

Hinata walked into the room and took the seat closest to the door, the seat opposite of Sasuke. She watched him from across the room. He didn't look pleased sitting by Sakura and Naruto. They probably sat by him, there was no way he chose to sit by them.

Kiba sat down next to her but Hinata was too preoccupied with Sasuke to notice him. She kept her gaze locked on him. She was concerned for her friend, more worried with each day, but what could she do? He wouldn't let her help.

"Earth to Hinata," Kiba stared at her.

Hinata snapped out of her daze when Kiba lightly tapped her on the cheek with his palm.

"Good, I didn't need to slap you." Kiba smiled at her.

"Sorry, Kiba, I've been out of it lately." Hinata apologized.

"It looks like your staring at him again."

Hinata was taken aback by the way he said that. "Who are you talking about?"

Kiba smiled. "Sasuke, the emo chick magnet, sitting in the corner,"

Hinata blushed. "He's not emo,"

"The guy never looks happy. I've never seen him smile, not even once."

Iruka walked in, cutting their conversations short as class officially began. It was going to be a long day, Hinata and Sasuke both thought as they leaned on their hands.

….

The end of class was finally at hand and Sasuke could feel the relief with each tick of the clock. Never before had he wanted to escape the classroom this bad. Usually he just sat there and did the work as fast as he could. He wanted to get home so he could train though.

Iruka stood from his desk and walked to the center of the room. "Today, class we're going to do one more exercise before you can go. It's a teamwork building exercise."

A groan erupted from the whole class.

"I know none of you may realize this but it's not all about you. And any ninja knows teamwork is important for the success of any mission."

Another groan came from the class.

"Okay, fine. You're being split into teams, and the first team to complete this practice gets no homework for a week."

The class all sat quietly listening for what they had to do. Iruka smiled to himself, knowing that would excite them.

He began to split people into squads. Sasuke could care less about who he was with, which was contrary to the mission. They needed teamwork, and he could deliver on that as long as they didn't get in his way.

"Team Sever, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to the two sitting next to him. You have got to be kidding me.

….

Iruka lined up the teams at the end of a forest just outside of town. He handed them each a package and a strap on backpack to hold the package. "Your goal is to get the package from this spot to a messenger that is in the center of the forest. The first team to deliver and return to me will get the homework pass. There are ninja out there who will try and stop you, so you'll need to get through them, and we also have medical ninjas at the ready."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all got ready to run into the forest. Sasuke had the package slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, and one last thing, you have to return with all three members in order for the mission to be complete." Iruka added as he gave the signal for everyone to start.

Sasuke took off like a rocket, jumping up to the higher branches of the trees. He saw Sakura and Naruto struggling to keep up. It figured they would just slow him down, but… He slowed down to match their speed.

"We're going to win, believe it." Naruto said as he jumped happily alongside Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke kept his focus on the task at hand. He didn't really care for the homework pass but his pride was on the line. It was always on the line, he realized. He signaled for them to speed up as he took off deeper into the forest.

…...

Hinata moved swiftly with Kiba and Shino at her side. They didn't see any of the other teams and she hoped they were going in the right direction. She kept getting an image of a giant bear coming out of the woods and attacking them. She shook the thought away as it was highly unlikely, if not impossible.

She swept through some more branches as they passed a ninja group to left. Kiba and Shino jumped to the higher branches, and Hinata followed along.

Hinata could see that the group next to them was Sasuke's. She wanted to say something but she thought better of it.

"There's your emo crush, Hinata." Kiba said with a smile.

Hinata turned red. "H-he's not my-," Hinata stopped midsentence as she noticed a few traps set ahead of them. "There are t-traps ahead."

Shino and Kiba slowed down to avoid the traps. Hinata looked over and saw Sasuke's group headed right into the traps. She could stop them, but that would probably mean letting them get ahead.

A fireball shot out and singed the ropes, causing the trap to fall from the trees. Hinata knew that fireball as she saw Sasuke move Naruto and Sakura from the rope that had almost caused them some harm.

Of course Sasuke would catch it, like she caught it. They were both very observant people.

….

The day dragged on, or seemed to. Sasuke knew they were close to their destination but he couldn't help that his two partners were very slow and didn't pay enough attention to the area around them. They triggered a trap and if it wasn't for his quick thinking they'd be seriously hurt now, and out of this contest.

He kept his focus forward but he knew very well that there was another group hiding in the trees to their right, just above them. He couldn't do anything about it though, that wasn't part of the mission. Sasuke forced his mind to stay focused on the task at hand.

An opening in trees signified that they'd reached the center of the forest. At the bottom was a man reading a book. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. He looked more interested in the book than the training that the teams were going through.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura jumped down in front of the ninja. He lifted his nose from the book to look at them.

"You guys are the first team to get here." He said as he reached out his hand.

Sasuke handed over the package and he handed them another package that they had to return to Iruka. They took off as soon as they had the package.

They moved swiftly as Sasuke noticed other teams reaching the destination. They were the first team there. That brought a smile to Sasuke's face as they raced back to Iruka.

A few minutes of jumping through the forest and Naruto was complaining about a break, again. Sasuke ignored him as he heard a sharp cry of pain from a girl after a small explosion.

He would have turned and kept going, if he didn't know the voice that the scream came from. Sasuke could have ignored it, the other two didn't seem to notice, but he couldn't just leave her behind.

Sasuke put his hand up as they all three stopped on a branch. He grabbed the sling over his shoulder and threw it to Naruto. "I need to go check something. You two take that to Iruka, I'll catch up as soon as I'm done."

"But you heard Iruka-sensei. We all need to be there for the mission to be complete." Sakura said.

"I'll catch up, just go."

Sakura exchanged glances with Naruto before they took off, leaving Sasuke alone at last. He turned and headed back into the forest.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba was standing over her and asking.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head, which was in pan, but the most pain was shooting up her leg from her twisted ankle. The explosion had thrown her from the tree and she landed terribly wrong. She reached down and touched her ankle, the pain shot up her leg again.

"I'm s-sorry, my ankles pretty messed up." Hinata said trying to stand.

"No, don't stand. We'll go find you a medical ninja." Shino said.

"I can carry her."

Hinata recognized the voice right away as Sasuke's. He stepped out from behind a tree. Kiba and Shino immediately went on guard. They didn't like or trust Sasuke.

"Why would you help?" Kiba practically barked at him.

Sasuke stepped toward Hinata, ignoring Kiba and Shino. "Just let me help her. I can carry her with ease. You two just watch for more traps."

Kiba looked down at Hinata as if checking if it was alright with her. She nodded and they both jumped into the trees above.

Sasuke picked up Hinata and placed her on his back, piggy back style, and jumped into the trees. Shino and Kiba were not too far ahead but they weren't in earshot either.

"W-Why are you helping me, Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she curled into his back.

"Do I need a reason?" Sasuke said.

"N-No, but you haven't exactly been nice to me these last couple of years." Hinata waited for an answer but he stayed silent as they went. It was an uncomfortable silence but she was comfortable against his back.

After a few minutes of silence Sasuke spoke again. "I owe you."

Hinata was confused by his answer. Owed her? For what, she thought. She wanted to ask but she couldn't find the words so she stayed silent and enjoyed the ride. Soon they would be out.

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch gracefully. Hinata was slowing him down but he couldn't just leave her. He could have let dog boy, or Shino take her but he didn't. He didn't know why he felt like it had to be him. He felt partially responsible, and he couldn't figure out why.

He tried to imagine an earlier time, a time when he carried her on his back for fun, not because she needed it. The memories flooded back along with some he wanted to forget. His terrible past came back to him in waves.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hinata had passed out. Now that brought back memories. He smiled as he exited the forest. Naruto and Sakura, along with Shino and Kiba stood next to Iruka and a few medical ninja.

Sasuke landed softly and carried Hinata over to the medical ninja. "Once we're finished are we allowed to go?" Sasuke asked Iruka.

"Yeah, thanks for Hinata, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to her one last time. "Hn,"

He walked off without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 6

Author's Note: Finally getting into the story now that the backstory is kind of set up already. I'm adding some OCs but they won't stay in the story for too long, I just needed them for the next couple of chapters. As always, leave me a review, I love reviews and they make me smile.

Sorry for it being a day late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

"I'm glad you could make it Kakashi," The village elders sat behind the old hokage's desk and eyed some documents in his hands.

"Well, it's not every day that the elders summon you." Kakashi said and smiled through his mask. "I'm assuming this has something to do with a mission."

The old man nodded his head. "This is a very special A rank mission."

The Kakashi tilted his head. "An A rank, for my squad," Kakashi said. "Do you really think they're ready for that?"

"After your mission to the land of waves, and Naruto and Sasuke's fights in the chunnin exams, we had to consider what kinds of missions your team would be best suited for," The old man stood and turned to the window. "Most of our Jonin are out on missions of their own, you have your own mission to go on. We're a little shorthanded. So I'm sending yours and another squad."

"Who's the other—,"

"You wanted to see me?" Kurenai walked into the room and spotted Kakashi right away.

The old man smiled. "Team seven and Team eight will be doing this mission together."

Kurenai looked around confused while Kakashi left the room.

…...

"Woo! Another mission, I'm so ready for this." Naruto yelled with Sakura and Sasuke standing by him waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Shut up you, idiot." Sakura punched Naruto on top of the head.

Naruto squeezed his head. "Sakura, why'd you do that?"

"You're being an idiot, that's why."

Sasuke stayed silent as he waited for Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were already getting his nerves this morning. He hoped that this mission wouldn't take more than a day to do. He needed to get back to training anyway.

"Kiba," Naruto said as Kiba walked over to them with Shino and Hinata in tow. "What are you doing here?"

Kiba gave a cocky smile to Naruto, then, glared at Sasuke who didn't even look up at him. "Kurenai-sensei told us to meet her here."

"That's weird Kakashi-sensei told us the same thing." Sakura placed her hand on her chin as she moved to stand between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata as she was talking to everyone else. He hadn't talked to her since the day before they graduated, and that was a while ago. They were completely different people now. They couldn't be friends.

Kakashi and Kurenai appeared out of the corner of Sasuke's eye. They walked up together, weird. Maybe it's a two squad mission.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," Kakashi said as he walked to stand in front of everyone with Kurenai. "The village elders are sending you on a very special mission, and they wanted two squads to go, so here you are."

"What about you, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai and I have our own mission to take care of."

Naruto looked over at Kiba. "Wait, you're saying I have to work with dog boy?"

Kiba growled in his throat. "Hey, I don't want to have to work with him, he'll just drag us down." Kiba and Naruto were in each other's faces now.

"Would you both just shut up?" Sasuke said from the back of the group, still leaning against the wall, "Idiots,"

Kiba and Naruto turned to Sasuke and prepared to attack before Kakashi grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts. "We need to get along you three."

"Fine," Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"So what are the mission details, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You're doing an escort mission." Kakashi said.

"Why do we need two squads for that?" Shino asked.

"The person you're escorting is a princess of the land of Earth." Kurenai said stepping to stand next to Kakashi.

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "It's an A rank mission."

Sasuke perked up at that. "An A rank mission," Sasuke said. "Finally, something that sounds like it'll be a challenge."

Kakashi held out a scroll to them. "The thing is there isn't just one princess, but twins."

"So that's why you need two squads, one for each princess." Shino said.

"Right on, Shino," Kurenai said. "But you're going to try and keep the princesses together for the escort mission."

"All right, what are we waiting for then, let's move out!" Naruto screamed and pointed in the air.

"What an Idiot." Sasuke and Shino said in unison.

….

Sasuke and the rest of team seven stood at the front of a small castle as the two princesses were brought out. Sasuke noticed the one with black hair and blue eyes automatically. She was beautiful, beyond any of his standards. The other was just as beautiful, though her hair was blonde. She had the same blue eyes as her sister.

Naruto ogled them and Sasuke tried to keep his own looks at bay, while team eight joined them shortly.

Hinata and the others stood behind team seven looking at who they would be escorting. Hinata saw Naruto's ogling looks and could understand why, they were beautiful. She looked over at Sasuke and saw his cheeks slightly red.

She lowered her head as the two princesses walked over to Sasuke.

"You're cute," The blonde haired princess said dragging her sister over to him. "My names Lana, and that's my sister Miranda."

Sasuke had to keep his cool. "Hn, nice to meet you, I guess."

"Ooh, the mysterious type, even cuter." Lana said as she and her sister stared at Sasuke. Her sister kept her eyes low.

Something about her gave Sasuke a feeling of familiarity or maybe it was something else.

Hinata and Sakura both looked away from the scene and grew red.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" Naruto said with a big cheesy smile on his face.

The blonde sister turned to him. "No not really, you're not as cute as this one."

Naruto turned and walked back to the group with his head lowered. He sat by a tree as Kiba laughed at him.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Never before had Naruto looking so defeated ever made him so happy.

"We should be heading out now." Shino said, "Princesses, get in your carriage and we can start the trip to the land of Fire."

The group nodded their heads and started out.

….

The carriage bumped and jumped as it rolled over the big rocks in the gravel road. Sasuke stood in the front on one side of the carriage with Naruto on the other. Sakura and Hinata followed close behind, while Kiba and Shino watched the end of the carriage.

The mission was simple. Make sure the princesses got to the land of Fire safely, and without incident.

So far so good, Sasuke thought. He kept his eyes on the road and their surroundings. This was his best skill since he had the Sharingan. Not a perfect Sharingan yet but still better than nothing.

"So do you like being a ninja?" Lana asked Sasuke through the carriage door.

"It's something to do."

"So the quiet tough guy thing isn't an act?"

Sasuke ignored her as Miranda traded seats with her sister. He watched her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"Please forgive my sister, and her rudeness." Miranda said and caught Sasuke's eyes. He quickly turned away.

"It's no problem." Sasuke said keeping his gaze forward.

"You seem different than the others." Miranda said her blue eyes falling on his as he turned. Their eyes locked.

"Is that so?" Sasuke finally broke the eye contact.

"You seem cool, calm, and confident. Naruto and Kiba are loud, Sakura is just as loud when she wants to be, Shino gives me the creeps and Hinata keeps staring at you then averting her eyes."

Sasuke looked away. "She and I sort of have a past."

"You dated her? I thought you would more likely date Sakura, I mean the way she ogles you the way she does." Miranda smiled at him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "We never dated. We grew up together and we used to be close."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," Miranda sunk back into her seat by her sister.

Princess Lana, the blonde, was like mixing Naruto and Sakura, just a terrible combo of personalities. And even worse was that she was an immediate fan girl. There was only one girl who he didn't view as a fan girl but—

"There's movement up ahead." Kiba said.

Sasuke shook his thoughts and focused his Sharingan. Sure enough dog boy was right. There were at least two figures hiding in the trees ahead. One was armed.

"Get in formation." Sasuke said as he moved to stand in front of the carriage. Behind him Kiba and Naruto got into a formation around the carriage.

Shuriken fired out from a tree. They sailed on the wind and were blocked by Sasuke with his kunai. A barrage of shuriken shot out from the surrounding trees. Everyone began to deflect the shuriken with their own ninja tools.

A giant figure jumped out from the tree and swung at Kakashi. He jumped back and the ground around where he stood began to crack and crumble. The earth under the carriage cracked causing it to slide downward toward the cliff's edge.

Kiba and Shino grabbed onto it to keep it from falling. Sasuke moved to stand between the carriage and the giant man before him.

"Little pests get out of our way." The gigantic man said.

"Want the carriage? Then you're going to have to go through me." Sasuke said placing his kunai in front of him.

An explosion shook the ground where Sasuke and the gigantic man were standing. Sasuke turned to see that the carriage had caught fire. He ran quickly and jumped into the carriage, with Kiba doing the same. They both emerged each holding one of the princesses.

The man stood tall with four others stepping out of the shadows to stand by him. One held a sword almost as big as Zabuza's.

"Annoyances, nothing more," The man with the giant sword said. "Give us the girl and we promise that most of you won't die for this incident."

Shino stood at the front of the group. "Sasuke, Kiba, take the girls and go. We'll catch up once were done."

"But, Shino, there's five of them and only one of you." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about me. Take care of those two, that's our mission." Shino said and Hinata nodded leaving with the others.

Sasuke threw Miranda over his back and jumped passed the five attackers and out of sight. He didn't turn back but saw the others following close behind him. Once they were far enough away Sasuke slowed to a stop and waited to be joined by Naruto and Sakura.

"We're being followed." Sasuke said.

"What, how do you know?" Naruto asked looking around.

A man with dark red hair and bandaging over one of eyes stopped before them. He held out his sword and laughed. "I finally caught up to you brats. Now give me the girl or die."

Naruto stepped forward. "I can handle this guy. You two take the princess and go."

Sasuke and Sakura left with the princess still on Sasuke's back.

"So your friends are just going to leave you to die?" The red haired man said.

"You don't know my friends at all, and if anyone's going to die here, it'll be you."

Naruto jumped at the man and punched but missed. A counter strike and he was flying towards the ground and out of the tree tops. He caught himself and made shadow clones. The man smiled darkly and jumped down into the center of the clones.

Naruto watched from the outside of his clones as they all flew into a vortex that cut and diced them and the trees around them. Naruto moved two of his clones back and waited for an opening.

"You fool." He said, "My wind style jutsu cannot be beaten by some snot nosed brat."

Naruto made more clones and moved to strike from all around him. A clone popped out of the ground and caught him off guard. Two more clones kicked him into the air. Naruto jumped up and kicked him downward.

"Taste my Uzumaki barrage." Naruto said slamming him into the ground.

The man bounced off the ground, then started to laugh. "Is that all you've got?"

Naruto prepared a rassengan in his right hand.

….

Kiba and Hinata finally showed up beside Sasuke and Sakura. They moved at amazing speeds, and Sasuke looked back, wondering how Naruto and Shino were holding up.

"Where do we go?" Sakura asked.

"Doesn't matter, they need to be somewhere safe until we can take care of these guys." Kiba said.

"That doesn't leave much room for planning." Sakura said.

"We could set up a trap for them and try and ambush." Hinata said.

Sasuke smiled. "That might be our only choice here."

A tree to the right of Sasuke shattered as two figures smashed through them with their fists. He stopped and turned. A smile crossed their faces and Sasuke felt uneasy but still knew he could take them easy with his chidori.

"Hinata, take her. These guys are mine." Kiba handed over Lana and jumped down to ground level with the other two.

"By yourself?" Hinata asked while looking at the two standing before them.

Kiba smiled. "I've got Akumaru with me, so it'll be like two against two."

Hinata smiled and jumped away with Sasuke and Sakura.

Good luck, she thought as they sped away.


	7. Chapter 7

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 7

Author's Note: I'm uploading this early, and that's pretty much it for this week. I'm going to be taking a short break between this chapter and my next one as I'm going to be posting a new story, also Sasuhina. You should read that when it gets uploaded this Friday. As always, read and review. Let your friends, or anyone else, know about this story by favoring and or telling them about it. Thank you all – SacrowHunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

The forest was coming to an end and Sasuke and Hinata still hadn't heard from their friends who were fighting behind them. They didn't have a choice though, they had to make sure the princesses were safe from harm, and those people meant them harm.

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. It wasn't much of an answer but it served its purpose and she wasn't speaking.

They continued to the end of forest, just a few hundred yards away from their destination, a small town in which the princesses were to be picked up and relocated again. It didn't make sense for them to take them that far if they weren't going to stay with them but Sasuke was fine with that for now.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She seemed pretty shaken by the previous events. He couldn't really tell her it was going to be okay, because he couldn't promise her that but what he did promise was that they would complete their mission soon.

An explosion shook Sasuke and Hinata from the trees they were in and they fell to the ground in an open clearing. Sasuke looked down, paper bombs.

"Hinata, there's paper bombs look out." Sasuke moved with all the speed he could muster and moved all the girls out of the way of the explosions. He himself was hit, but only lightly.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata rushed to his side.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said holding his leg in his arms. It was skinned but not too bad.

"This is as far as you go." The man with the sword stood above Sacrow and Hinata. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he descended on them.

Sasuke stood on his injured leg and prepared his fighting stance, just as two kunai with paper bombs landed in front of him and the other guy. Fortunately they exploded on the other guy only. Sakura appeared next to Sasuke holding more paper bombs and kunai.

"Leave this guy to me, Sasuke. You take the—,"

"No, Sakura," Sasuke said. "You take Miranda and go. Leave this guy to me."

"But, Sasuke–,"

"You can move faster than me right now, plus this is the jerk who threw the kunai at me earlier." Sasuke said as he rose and handed Miranda over to Sakura. "This guy is mine."

Sakura nodded her head and left. Hinata stood by Sasuke's side, not wanting to go.

"You're hurt, Sasuke," Hinata said.

"I can't let that stop me, and you shouldn't either. Now go, I'll catch up."

"But the others,"

"I'll catch up, Hinata." Sasuke said.

Reluctantly she jumped away leaving Sasuke with the man standing before him. He sized him up like he would any opponent. The sword increases his range but it also slows his attack, Sasuke thought, so speed would be my best tactic.

"Are we going to do this, or not?" The big man said.

Sasuke smirked. "It's your move."

The man smiled as he jumped toward Sasuke and swung with his giant sword. Sasuke jumped over it and threw several kunai, which the man blocked with a kunai in his free hand.

"You only need one hand to carry that sword?" Sasuke asked.

The man's cocky smile came back. "You see how dead you really are?"

Sasuke smiled. "No, it just changes things a bit."

The man swung again, Sasuke jumped in the air, just out of his range and prepared hand signs.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu."

Fire shot of his mouth and hands and surrounded the man completely. He cut through the flames just in time for Sasuke to send a kick to his face that sent him flying into a nearby tree and cracked it in half.

"You're good," The man said noticing Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. "You're a Uchiha, then I would expect nothing less."

"You should try harder since you're going to die soon." Sasuke said as he stuck his left hand out.

"I'll block anything you throw at me."

The chidori sparked in Sasuke's left hand and he was ready to finish this. He moved incredibly fast and watched the man's blade closely. He made it by his defenses and stuck his hand straight into the man's chest.

"Chidori, one-thousand birds," Sasuke said.

The man fell to his knee and started grabbing at his chest where Sasuke had stabbed him. He was bleeding and finally fell to his knees in front of Sasuke. His blade lay on the ground by his side.

Sasuke fell to his knees too as he felt the pain in his leg increase. He hadn't noticed it while he was fighting but he was seriously hurt. He'd be fine after the mission as over but he still had to reach Sakura and the princesses. And Hinata, he hoped she was safe.

….

Hinata couldn't hear anything behind her but she could see Sakura standing not too far in front of her. She'd stopped so Hinata stopped next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sakura had her eyes glued forward. "Shouldn't we have been to the town by now? Instead it just keeps getting further and further away."

Hinata looked forward. She was right. They were only a feet away from where they left Sasuke. "Is it a genjutsu?"

"I don't know, it doesn't feel like one but it's hard to tell."

Sakura held up her hands and Hinata did the same. "Release,"

The genjutsu broke and they could see the town was very close to where they stood. They jumped off again but stopped when a man stood in their way. His face was covered by a cloak and he carried a sword in a sheath.

"You girls go no further," He said in a deep booming voice. "I am Jason, and you will not make it passed me."

Sakura stepped forward. "We made it passed the rest of your group, what makes you any different?"

The man smiled darkly as he removed his sword from its sheath. "I intend to kill you both, and then take the princesses."

"Over our dead bodies," Sakura said.

"That is what I just said, isn't it?"

The man charged Sakura just as fire fell down and separated them. Sasuke jumped out of the trees above them.

He stood in front of them, facing the fire. "Now, Naruto,"

Naruto jumped out from behind one of the trees and shouted rassengan. The man side stepped him and cut his side as he did. Sasuke jumped over the flames and stuck his chidori into the man's chest. He pulled back as the man hit the ground with a thud.

"You did it," Hinata ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Ouch, Hinata, my leg, remember my leg is hurt." Sasuke said as Hinata apologized and got off of him.

Kiba and Shino jumped out of the trees behind them.

"Finally, we caught up with you guys." Kiba said, "These guys weren't pushovers but we got them."

"Hooray, another mission complete." Naruto said as rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're not finished yet." Shino said pointing to the girls.

"Oh that's right, sorry, let's go."

….

The two teams entered their destination and let the girls go to the new group that would be escorting them. They said their goodbyes and were off again to the hidden leaf village.

Sasuke entered the clearing where they had defeated the last guy. On the ground by him was a sword and sheath. Sasuke walked towards it and picked it up. This could definitely be useful, he thought, and took it with him.

….

"Sasuke," Hinata walked towards him as they waited for Kakashi and Kurenai. They stood apart from the rest of the group.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sasuke said.

Hinata tapped the ends of her fingers together. "Something one of the princesses said bothered me."

Sasuke turned his attention off of the ground and back to her. "What is it?"

"They asked you why we weren't friends anymore and you didn't want to talk about it. Can I ask you the s-same question?"

Sasuke turned to her and stared into her eyes. "I have a goal to complete, Hinata. I can't have any distractions until after I reach that goal. I'm an avenger, remember?"

Hinata looked away, clearly hurt by being called a distraction. "What, what if you weren't though? What if you stopped trying to be an avenger?"

Sasuke looked annoyed. "It's not something I can just stop doing. It's who I am, what I've become."

"So there's no c-chance for us then?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned away from her completely. "I'm sorry, if things were different then maybe."

"I get it," Hinata said as she turned to walk back to the group.

"But, Hinata," Sasuke said and she turned. "I do lo—,"

"Sorry we're late. We just got caught up in the town's traffic." Kakashi said as he appeared in front of everyone with Kurenai.

Hinata listened to see if Sasuke would finish what he was going to say but he stopped himself and leaned back against the wall as the two sensei talked. She fell silent as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 8

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I have like six papers I need to write for Anthropology, History, and Psychology. So much other writing I had to do, but I will try and keep it consistent in the weeks to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

Sasuke woke with a sudden jolt. He rubbed his eyes and glanced about the room but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He touched his forehead, which was now drenched in sweat. Getting to his feet, he walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

It was just another one of those nights for him. Itachi killed his family, and now he dreams of that night. Most nights the dreams are not as vivid as it was tonight. He saw, everything, all over again.

Sasuke punched the wall on his way out of the bathroom, leaving a pretty big dent and crack. His hand didn't hurt though, it had a numbing effect. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, in the dark, thinking.

He had to get back at Itachi, he had to kill his brother, make him pay for everything he's done. But for the first time in his young life, a new path was laid out before him. He didn't have to kill his brother, leave Konoha, and leave what he had behind.

Sasuke had friends now, and people that actually cared for him. He had a new brother, a sister, and someone close, someone that mattered a little more than the rest. But he could never tell her, it wouldn't be very Sasuke of him to come out and talk about his feelings.

Sasuke saw a light in the dark, it was dim but enough for him to see the path clearly. He must be dreaming again, he thought, and lay back against his bed. He closed his eyes and felt the dark energy around him penetrate with the light that he couldn't escape.

The light brought a small smile to his face. He turned to the light and looked into it. A series of images passed through his mind starting with Naruto and Sakura, and continued on, until finally – stopping on an image of Hinata.

She smiled at him, cheeks red, and she reached her hand out for his. He smiled back, to the best of his abilities, and took her hand in his.

Sasuke woke many hours later, not with the same jolt that had woken him earlier, this time he wore a smile.

….

"Come on, Hinata, we have a mission for you today." Kurenai-sensei knocked one more time on Hinata's door and her father answered.

"Do you need something, Kurenai?" Hiashi asked.

Kurenai slouched on her hip and smiled. "Yes, I need to see Hinata. She has a very special mission coming up."

Hiashi smiled as he looked around behind him. "I'm sorry, but she's not here. She left this morning, said something about training."

"Thank you, Hiashi." Kurenai said and got a nod from Hiashi before he closed the door.

Kurenai headed towards the training ground but Hinata wasn't there. She looked at the other training fields but couldn't find her. She went to the academy and still couldn't find her. One last spot, she thought, as she walked to the pier.

Hinata sat on the edge of the pier, feet dangling over the water as she hummed something Kurenai could barely hear. She smiled to herself and made her way down the pier and stopped behind Hinata.

"Good morning, Hinata," Kurenai said causing the girl to jump. She noticed that Hinata had a flower in her hand and was plucking the petals. She thought better than to ask. "You have a mission today."

"I-I do?" Hinata asked through gaps for air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Kurenai said.

Hinata regained control over her breathing, and thumping heart. "That's fine, what type of mission am I doing?"

Kurenai slouched. "The hidden leaf is still a little short on ninja, so you're going on a mission with Shikamaru and Sasuke."

Hinata almost yipped with excitement but she stifled it and kept her excitement on the inside. Kurenai caught the gleam in her eye though when she mentioned Sasuke. It wasn't clear, but it was enough that she caught it.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei, I-I'll go to the others immediately." Hinata said.

Kurenai wanted to say something but thought better of it. She pulled out a mission report and handed it to Hinata before leaving to go do her own mission.

Hinata held the folder limply in her right hand. She blushed and then walked off the pier and toward town.

….

Sasuke stood at the place where he was supposed to meet with his two temporary companions for the mission they were assigned. He leaned against the railing and looked over the water thinking. This would be his first time not going on a mission with Naruto and Sakura. He was happy to be getting away from that idiot, and the stalker, at least for a little while.

"Hey, Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he stood next to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said nonchalantly and turned away.

"Talkative guy aren't you?"

"Are we the only ones going on this mission?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "No, but that would be a drag. I think Hinata is joining us."

Sasuke perked up but turned away. "She's late then."

Shikamaru smirked and turned away from Sasuke. He leaned against the railing over the river. He and Sasuke didn't speak for a while. They just stood in an awkward silence.

That is, until Hinata showed up.

"Hi, guys," Hinata says as she stands awkwardly around them.

"You ready to go?" Shikamaru asks, standing up straight.

Hinata nods with a smile and Sasuke just gives a nonchalant "hn" and walks quietly behind them. He keeps his eyes on Hinata and avoids her eyes whenever she turns around.

….

"So the mission is simple, we just need to pick up this scroll from a temple in the land of water." Shikamaru said as they crossed a small wooden bridge that overlooked a small river. "Then we take this scroll back to the land of fire, got it?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes I understand, how about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and pretended like he heard all of their conversation. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke was too deep in thought to care about the mission. There was a lot on his mind. The chunin exams were not so long ago, and the day in the forest of death with Orochimaru, and the curse mark. Then there was Itachi showing up and he still wasn't even in the same level as him.

Sasuke touched the back of his neck where the curse mark lay. It angered him. It constricted him as well as aided him. He couldn't control it, but he could stop it from coming out most of the time.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke smiles and looks down. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

The path they are on is covered in grass on both sides, with just enough dirt to make a clear path for them to walk on. The sun was setting in the sky and that would mean they would have to set up camp.

The three entered a small clearing by the side of the road.

"This looks like as good a place as any." Shikamaru said.

"Right," Sasuke said, not used to taking orders but not really caring either way.

The sun was down by the time they were all set up with a fire in the center of their sleeping bags. It crackled in the moonlight as they slept.

Sasuke was pulled from sleep again by the same nightmare. His breaths were heavy and his brow sweaty. He brushed off the sweat and got up to see that Hinata wasn't where she was when they went to sleep.

He crept silently through the trees, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her. Sasuke moved silently through the trees. He didn't hear anything in front of him, so he activated his sharingan. The red eyes flicked on in the night.

The wind blew Sasuke's hair by his face as he ran through the trees, hoping to find Hinata soon. He entered another clearing and stopped just outside of it, hidden among the trees. He could clearly see Hinata training, but this late at night?

Hinata moved swiftly, her feet almost danced beneath her as she did different fighting moves. Her byakugan wasn't activated so Sasuke was still pretty well hidden but he couldn't move. He was entranced in her fluid movements. She was beautiful.

Sasuke shook his head of that thought, like his almost slip up last time. He can't let her know, not yet, not until he completes his goal. Maybe then, he could.

Hinata stopped moving and turns in his direction. "Who's there?"

Sasuke stops his movements. If she uses byakugan then he's found. No way can he hide from those eyes.

Sasuke pops out from behind the trees. No reason to hide when you can't hide.

Hinata goes red in the face. "S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing awake?"

Sasuke turned his head. "I couldn't sleep, and I'm guessing you couldn't either."

Hinata bows her head. "That's r-right, I couldn't sleep."

Sasuke smiles and looks up at the moon and stars. "I saw your moves. They're very good. You've come a long way."

"Do you really think so?" Hinata said with a blush.

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't." Sasuke said, "Now let's get back to camp, we have a long day ahead of us."

Hinata walks behind him but stops. "Wait, Sasuke,"

Sasuke turns and looks her right in the eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

Hinata pokes her fingers together and rubs the dirt with her toe. "Well, do you remember our last mission?"

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Yeah, what about it?"

"W-W-What were you going to say b-before you got cut off?"

Sasuke turned away from her and turned slightly red. "I don't remember, sorry." He said and he walked off with Hinata following closely behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 9

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter update, I will write another one this week, but I have a new fic out. So check it out, it's called "Haunted High" and it's also Sasuhina.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to its respective owner.

….

The wind blew lightly through the trees, affectively blowing Hinata's hair into her face. She brushed in aside and continued walking slightly ahead of Sasuke, with Shikamaru in the front.

Between the three of them, not one of them was a talker. Hinata was shy, Shikamaru was lazy, and Sasuke… well he just didn't speak. The only sound that went around them was the echo of their footsteps on the dirt path, and the wind blowing through the trees.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke. His vision was focused on the ground, which is where he was always looking it seemed. She wondered what he was thinking. Sasuke used to be one of her best friends, and now he was an enigma. He was a fount of nothing emotional.

Sasuke caught her gaze and she quickly spun around, her face growing red as she could tell he was still looking at her.

"Well," Shikamaru said. "Here we are."

Hinata stopped to gaze at the marvelously tall building with pillars, equally as tall, holding it up. It seemed to stretch on for miles, almost touching the sky, maybe even heaven.

"What is this place?" Hinata asked as she marveled still.

"It's their temple, the scroll is inside." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked up at the giant building, scoffed, and the proceeded walking into it. Hinata and Shikamaru followed closely behind.

The building was just as nice on the inside. The walls were covered in carvings and paintings. There were torches lining the walls to illuminate everything. The floor was made of hard stone that matched the walls.

The three walked down a long corridor which ended in a big room with a ceiling that stretched on for miles, it seemed. Five monks stood inside, surrounding a pedestal, and deep in prayer or meditation. One of the monks stood, turned, and smiled.

"Welcome, leaf ninja, it is our humblest apologies for requesting you so late." The monk said.

Shikamaru waved his hands. "It's no trouble at all. We're just glad to help."

Sasuke and Hinata stood silently next to Shikamaru.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Riku, and this is our temple of water." Riku the monk said.

"So where's this scroll?" Sasuke asked.

The monk smiled at him and moved back to his pedestal. He opened the top of the pedestal and grabbed a sealed scroll from within. The scroll was sealed with a red stamp seal.

The monk handed the scroll to Shikamaru. "This is it, and it's imperative that you reach your village without anyone following you."

Hinata twitched. "What do you mean?"

The monk's face darkened. "This scroll contains one of our most powerful jutsu, and there are many who would want to misuse this power."

Sasuke grabbed the scroll out of Shikamaru's hands and placed it in a pouch on his back. "I'll hold on to this then."

Hinata spoke up again. "Do you know who might be after this scroll?"

"There are many people after this scroll, and that is why it's sealed, but still we worry about its safety."

Shikamaru smiled. "You don't have to worry about it anymore. We'll make sure it gets to the leaf village without incident."

"Thank you, leaf ninja." Riku said.

Sasuke started walking away first, followed by Hinata, and Shikamaru caught on late but followed closely behind.

….

Sasuke touched the pouch on his back to make sure the scroll was there. He continued looking down at the dirt path.

"I'm so glad we got out of there." Shikamaru said and placed his hands behind his head.

"I thought it was peaceful." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it was, but something about it being called the water temple made me feel uneasy."

Sasuke ignored their conversation and focused on the road. It was going to take at least two days to make it back to the village. No need to waste any excess energy by talking.

The sun went down and soon they were setting up camp again. The fire was out after a short dinner and everyone was sleeping, except Sasuke. He couldn't sleep, his mind was too active. His thoughts were too scattered.

Sasuke turned onto his back and stared up at the sky.

Sasuke fell into a daze while looking at the sky. He could see the night he saw Hinata out in the field training. She was improving, clearly. With a lot of hard work she's come a long way. Her smile stayed in his mind for a fleeting second before vanishing and the sky was visible again.

The clouds danced along the black background of the night. The stars were shone brightly behind the clouds, leaving an evanescent glow. The clouds quickly covered the stars and continued along the sky.

Sasuke's eyes became heavy and soon he was asleep.

Images popped into his sleeping mind. He was having the dream again and he couldn't wake up. He saw his childhood, he saw Hinata dancing around with him in his back yard. She was trying to teach him how to dance, but he argued as a ninja he would never have to know how to dance.

Hinata pushed him playfully and grabbed his hands. For an hour they danced in his backyard. Sasuke's mother and brother came out to watch. Sasuke blushed and tried to ignore them as they danced along in silence.

Sasuke saw Itachi smiling at his little brother. Anger inside of Sasuke awoke and he jolted from his sleep. A pain was shooting from his neck through the rest of his body. The curse mark was making itself known again. He kept quiet so not wake the others.

The pain was so severe that he had to get up to walk it off. Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked into the forest. The curse mark receded as he cleared his mind. A dream made his curse mark activate, the sealing jutsu wasn't very strong.

A soft ruffle of the leaves made Sasuke turn. Hinata stood looking at him worriedly. He looked away and tried to walk past her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stopped before passing her. "I couldn't sleep. You should be asleep, Hinata."

"I-I'm worried about you."

"Well don't." Sasuke said.

Hinata went to speak but was hit from behind and fell unconscious. Sasuke turned around just as the intruders jumped away and threw down a gas bomb. Sasuke fell unconscious too.

"Sasuke, wake up, where's Hinata?" Shikamaru pushed Sasuke until his eyes opened.

Sasuke jumped to his feet. "Hinata, where did they go?"

Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and placed his face in front of Sasuke's. "What happened to Hinata? Who took her?"

Sasuke took in a breath and pushed away Shikamaru. "I need to find her. These guys attacked us and they took her."

"You need to calm down, Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke's hand turned into a fist. He turned and swung at the tree, halfway through the swing, the chidori activated and he cut the tree in half. He huffed and released the chidori. "I didn't even hear them coming."

Shikamaru walked around the trees. He searched around the area where he found Sasuke unconscious. He pushed the dirt around with his foot until a small scroll protruded from the soil. He picked it up the scroll and opened it. After reading it, he tossed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke fumbled with the scroll for a moment before opening it and reading what was written on the inside.

_The girl for the scroll_

Sasuke crushed the scroll in his hand and threw it on the ground. "We have to get Hinata back."

"Do you have a plan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 10

A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is. The tenth chapter is here and a landmark chapter in my opinion. Leave a review and tell your friends to read it. Also, check out my other fic Haunted High.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto is not mine.

….

Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree. Sasuke vigorously scanned each tree and the region before jumping to the next. He was looking for a clue, any clue to where they had gone.

The scroll was burning a hole in his pouch. He could just hand it over and be done with it. Their mission would be a failure but at least they would have Hinata back.

"Sasuke, we've already searched this area twice and haven't found anything. Don't you think we should have a plan?" Shikamaru said as he leaned against a tree.

Sasuke stopped mid jump and stood on a branch of the tree that Shikamaru was leaning against. "You're the genius, don't you have a plan?"

Shikamaru jumped down from the tree followed by Sasuke. "Well, the last time I was here with my team we met this old woman in these woods. She might be able to help us track down Hinata."

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru led them deeper into the forest.

….

Hinata opened her eyes and saw complete darkness. There was no light anywhere she could see. She thought for a second she might have gone blind.

A dim light lit up at the end of a hallway. The light lit up the rocks walls and small crevices in the walls. She was in a cave, and that was the only thing she was certain of.

She had no idea why she was in a cave. The last thing she remembered was her and Sasuke having a moment – well what would count as a moment with Sasuke. Then she awoke to the darkness. It was all around her, like a consuming flame. It scared her.

Hinata walked forward but found iron bars blocking her way. She was trapped inside a cage of some sort. She moved away from the bars and leaned against the wall where she was at originally.

Hinata wondered where Sasuke and Shikamaru were. She was definitely all alone in this dark cave. She had no idea how she was getting out.

Footsteps descended from the north end of the cave, which was the direction she was facing. A figure appeared out of the darkness and two lanterns on his side flicked on just as he got to the front of the cage.

Hinata looked at him. He had long black hair and a same colored facial hair. He wore a smile but it wasn't a friendly one. He knelt down in front of the cage.

"What do you w-want with me?" Hinata asked.

The man rubbed at his facial hair. "I want the scroll that your friends have, and the only way to get that is to trade you for it."

Hinata's gaze dropped. "They'd never give up the scroll – e-even to save me."

The man smiled. "I'm not so sure about that. The boy you were with before we left looked pretty pained."

Hinata looked up at the man and saw the darkness in his eyes. They pierced through her very soul. She looked away and didn't speak to him anymore. He left the room but she followed him with her eyes just as the lights shut off all around him. And she was in the dark again.

….

"It's this way." Shikamaru motioned with his hand for Sasuke to follow him down a dark path.

A small path led to a secluded cottage sitting in the middle of the forest. Trees surrounded the cottage and preserved it from the sun. The cottage had a wooden roof and a chimney that emitted smoke. The smoke floated from the bricks and found an opening in the trees to squeeze through.

"This is where she lives?" Sasuke stepped toward the door.

"Yeah, she's really a nice lady." Shikamaru stood beside Sasuke.

"I don't care about that – we just need to find Hinata."

Shikamaru knocked on the green wooden door. A shuffling could be heard from behind the door and the jiggle of multiple locks being removed. An elder woman's face appeared through a crack in the door.

"May I help yo—Shikamaru?" The elder woman's face lit up.

"Hello, Marlene, may we come in?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, yes get in here." She opened the door and let the two walk in. She motioned them towards the living room where the fireplace was heating the room to a sufficient temperature. They sat on the couch while she sat in a rocking chair. "So what brings you down here, Shikamaru? Do you need your reading done again?"

"No that's not why we're here. We need find a friend of ours," Shikamaru said. "She was kidnapped by someone during our mission."

"Would this friend be Ino?" Marlene asked with a smile that showed all the wrinkles on her face but it was still a comforting smile.

"No it wouldn't. Her name's Hinata and she's a friend of ours." Shikamaru said.

"I would say Ino was more than a friend, wouldn't you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's face turned red. "Hey, we're not talking about that right now."

Marlene laughed and then looked over at Sasuke. "I am getting a vibe from you son."

"A vibe?" Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"

Marlene stared into Sasuke's eyes. "A Uchiha, hmm, I see something in your future. A choice you're going to have to make."

"That's cryptic, care to elaborate?" Sasuke said.

"It involves the girl that you're looking for. A choice will be presented to you in the near future. I pray you make the right choice."

"Are you talking about the trade, the scroll for Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Marlene shook her head. "I am not. A different choice will be coming your way if everything happens as it should."

Sasuke grunted. "Just tell me if you can help us find Hinata or not."

The elder woman smiled then hardened her face. "I can tell you that she's close, but that's all I can tell you."

Sasuke stood up. "That's good enough for me. Do you know what we should look for?"

"She will be in a cave somewhere along the mountains north of here." Marlene said and signaled for Shikamaru to come towards her. She whispered in his ear and he blushed.

Sasuke ignored them as he walked towards the door. He waited for her to open the door and let them out. As soon as she had done so he began to run but was stopped by Marlene.

"Sasuke, if you really care for her you must make a choice. Vengeance or the girl – that's the choice you have to make."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he jumped away into the trees with Shikamaru. They headed north and hopefully to the aid of Hinata.

"So what did the old woman say to you before we left?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru looked away. "It's not important but the things she told you. So what girl is it? Is it Sakura or Hinata?"

"Why only those two?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "I've never even seen you around another girl besides those two."

"I still don't know what she's talking about." Sasuke said as they approached a cave.

"Do you think this is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only one way to find out." …..…..

Hinata woke up with darkness still stinging her vision. She could clearly make out two bodies standing in front of her cage. They each held a sword. They were bodyguards; she now had bodyguards watching over her.

This couldn't get any worse, she thought.

One of the bodyguards fell over. Hinata hunched forward just as the other one fell.

"Hinata," A voice called from down the hallway, the voice almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Sasuke," She said through the bars. "You found me."

"Yeah, Shikamaru knew someone who knew the area." Sasuke said.

"Hurry up you two I don't think we took out the guards quietly enough." Shikamaru said and moved to stand around the corner from the door.

Sasuke's arm lit up with the blue light of the chidori and he broke the iron bars in half. He pulled out Hinata and she fell into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he steadied her.

"I'm fine, just a little d-dizzy that's all."

Sasuke knelt down and motioned for Hinata to get on his back. She argues at first but complied after almost tripping again. She put arms around his neck and shoulders and braced herself.

They ran through a long corridor that looked like it had been dug out of the mountain. They rushed through the cave opening past two more guards and finally outside in the woods again.

The man that captured Hinata appeared and blocked their way. He revealed a sword from his cloak and pointed it right at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you fell for the trap." The man said as other ninjas popped out of the surrounding forest.

"This was your plan from the beginning?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, the girl was bait. We knew you leaf shinobi would never sacrifice her for the mission." The man said.

Sasuke pulled a scroll out from his pouch. "Hey, Shikamaru, you think you can take all the guys?"

Shikamaru smiled. "It might be a drag but I think I can handle it."

Sasuke opened the scroll and put his hand on it. A sword summoned to his hand and he held it against the man before them. "This guy is mine."

Hinata studied the sword. "I think I've seen that sword before."

"You have, it's the sword the guy from our last mission tried to kill us with." Sasuke said and raised his sword.

The man started to laugh. "You think you can beat me? I was trained with the sword since birth."

"Let's go, you talk too much." Sasuke said and jumped at him with his sword.

Shikamaru used shadow possession and had control of every person that was aiding the man Sasuke was fighting. He moved the shadows slowly up their bodies. They came to a rest around their necks.

"Shadow strangle jutsu," Shikamaru moved the shadow to crush their bodies and crush their necks under the power of the shadow. The men screamed out as they were knocked out by the lack of air and lost consciousness.

Sasuke swung high with his sword but was parried by the opposition. He swung again and was parried. The man pushed Sasuke back with his own series of strikes. The man pulled out kunai and threw them. Sasuke had just enough time to jump in the air and dodge the barrage of kunai. He threw his own while he was in the air and then lunged when his feet touched the ground.

The man caught him and brought their blades together.

"You're quite good but I'm better." The man said and threw Sasuke back.

Sasuke hit the ground but bounced back to his feet. "You may be good but I have something you could never have. The sharingan," Sasuke's eyes twirled and turned red.

Sasuke stood back as the man stuck. He dodged with ease and caught his shoulder with his blade. He could see each and every movement with ease. He waited until the man lunged before he stabbed the blade straight through the man's middle.

The man fell over dead and Sasuke dropped his blade to walk over to Hinata and Shikamaru. Sasuke helped Hinata up and threw her over his back.

"We need to get this mission over with." Sasuke said.

….

Sasuke walked next to Hinata, who was able to walk now. They didn't say much as they walked down the dirt path that they came from.

"Sasuke," Hinata said. "I want to t-thank you for saving me from those guys."

"I couldn't just let them have you."

"So you do care?"

"Of course I care." Sasuke said and tried to keep the conversation low.

"Thanks for caring then." Hinata wanted to come out and ask what was on her mind. She could feel the tension between the two and she knew he could feel it too.

"Hinata?"

"Yes," She said and stood on her toes.

"Never let that happen to you again, okay?"

Hinata lowered. "Okay, I-I'll try."

The next hour was quiet between them.

Hinata moved to stand behind Sasuke. "Sasuke, how do you feel towards me?"

Sasuke didn't turn but he cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You know, how do you feel toward me?"

Sasuke stopped turned around and grabbed Hinata. He pressed his lips against hers and then let go and walked away. "Does that answer your question?"


	11. Chapter 11

Passion Colors Everything Ch. 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto is not mine.

….

Six months later.

Sasuke walked along the only road that led out of Konoha. The cold night breeze whisked through his hair, blowing it from side to side. The shadows danced along the ground as the tree branches swayed in the wind.

The echoes of Sasuke's steps fell on deaf ears but he could feel the looming presence of another – somewhere.

"Sasuke-"

It was a soft voice filled with desperation or hope that perked up his ears. He turned to the familiar voice of the moon eyed girl he'd called his love months before this day. He didn't meet her eyes but instead focused on her feet.

"Sasuke, where are you going? It's kind of late for a walk. You shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet." Hinata said and clasped her hands together as she focused on Sasuke's posture.

Sasuke stood with his same demeanor not bothering to meet her eyes. No words parted his lips, he turned to leave again.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Sasuke looked into her eyes and she gasped. For the moment she felt something course through those black as night eyes and tell her something.

"I can't." Sasuke said, "I have to do this."

"You can't leave, Sasuke." Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she said, "We were just starting to get close, and we went on our first date yesterday. I thought you abandoned your revenge ideal?"

Sasuke's body grew rigid, his hands balled into fists on his side. "Hinata, revenge isn't an ideal I live by. It's my only reason for living. I can't stay here with you anymore, Hinata, living a life like this; it's not what I'm supposed to do. I am an avenger, sorry that I can't be the person you deserve."

Tears freely flowed down Hinata's cheeks now. She brought her clasped hands up to where her heart was. "Sasuke, if you stay I promise we can find you a new purpose, one that doesn't involve revenge, one that keeps you here with me."

"I'm sorry, Hinata. None of this should have happened." Sasuke said, "I distanced myself for a reason, keeping others at bay for when this day would come, and as expected I knew someone would come for me. It would be either you or Sakura."

Hinata walked towards him, Sasuke didn't move any closer or back away. She stopped a few steps from him and studied his expression. The pain behind his blank expression was enough to keep her at bay.

She wanted so much to run up and wrap her arms around him but she knew that wouldn't help anyone at this moment. It would break the final wall between them and it would all be out on the table, their relationship would end there or it would be repaired. The choice stuck strong in her mind.

"Hinata," Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you and I love you."

Everything went black for Hinata. Sasuke placed her on the bench and quickly left the town. This was the start of the rest of his life.

...

Hinata stood behind the gate as the Sasuke retrieval squad prepared to leave. She watched the team of so many of her friends work together for a common goal. She had no doubt in her mind that they would succeed but in her heart she didn't doubt Sasuke's ability and motivation.

Even if they could bring him back though, nothing would be the same, and he would be made a criminal for just that simple act. Shinobi were not permitted to leave, ever. He would undergo a trial of sorts and then serve under detention of the higher ups, but he would still be in Konoha. And that's all that matters as of this moment.

"Hinata, don't worry we'll bring him back, in one piece." Naruto said, "I promise that to you and Sakura."

Hinata smiled, she believed him, and how could she not with such a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Naruto."

A big goofy grin and he was gone into the forest with the others.

...

Two years and four months later.

Sasuke sat around a stone table, eyes closed and only slightly focusing on the conversation at hand. He was somewhere else, but he'd been that way since he defeated Itachi, the revelation of the village, and everything that happened there. It could drive a man to go insane, the village he called home was also home to thieves and crooked people.

"How do you feel about that, Sasuke?" Madara asked from the other side of the table.

Sasuke turned his sharingan on Madara, who also had his sharingan activated. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo surrounded him, their leader. "We will capture the eight tails for you, but we're not joining the Aktsuki, we will remain our own separate group."

"Fair enough," Madara said and turned his attention to Pein. "I have no doubts that capturing the nine tails will be of no problem to you."

Pein looked him dead in the eyes. "None at all, I will destroy Konoha if that's what it takes to get the nine tails."

Sasuke grit his teeth and turned to Pein. "Hey Pein is it?"

"Yes,"

"I have a request to ask you."

"Speak then,"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I ask that if you do destroy the village, do not harm Hinata Hyuga."

Pein perked up at the request and threw a knowing glare at Sasuke. Sasuke did not waver and stared back into the eyes of Pein.

"It seems the young Uchiha has a crush." Madara said with a smirk that was impossible to see behind his mask.

"And if I do not heed your request?" Pein asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them with the Mangekyo shape replacing the usual shape of his sharingan. "I will be forced to eliminate you myself."

Pein sighed and turned to Madara. "I will set out to capture the nine tails now."

Madara nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Bring us the eight tails and we will not let him hurt this girl."

"Suigetsu, Kari, Jugo, let's go." Sasuke said and walked away.

...

The giant tentacle of the eight tails erupted out of the side of the mountain and smashed Sasuke and his team into the ground.

The immense chakra of the eight tailed beast was starting weigh down on Sasuke. He couldn't lose here, his pride as an Uchiha wouldn't allow it, and he wouldn't let his new friends succumb to this beast.

Sasuke moved rapidly and fired fire ball after fire ball at the giant beast but to no avail. A tentacle of the giant beast came down a furious speed and sent Sasuke flying, he caught himself and tried to react but another tentacle came down above Karin.

"Sasuke," Karin screamed and covered her face.

A flash of his past friends flew through his mind. He summoned the last bit of his strength and made a chidori blade. The tentacle came down on top of his blade and cut in half right above Karin. Sasuke ran to her and picked her up. He turned to the tailed beast knew what he had to do.

Sasuke's left eye shifted to the Mangekyo sharingan and a line of blood fell from his eye like a bloody tear. "Amaterasu," Sasuke said as the black flame engulfed the tailed beast all over.

The pain in his eye was okay as long as he took the beast down. Soon the tailed beast reverted to his usual form of killer bee. Sasuke used his other eye to stop the flame, picked up killer bee's body, and left the mountain side with his prize.

...

"Here," Sasuke threw Killer Bee's body at the feet of Madara.

"Very good, Sasuke, I knew you could be trusted with this." Madara smiled and picked up the battered body of Killer Bee.

"Where'd Pein go?"

Madara shifted the weight of Killer Bee to his other shoulder. "He went to retrieve the nine tails, he left some time ago. I thought you already knew."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Let's go, Hebi."

Sasuke and team Hebi raced out the door. Sasuke had a one track mind and he knew something was going to happen soon that he needed to be there to see, even if his wounds and his teams hadn't healed up yet.

...

Pein stood in the desolate area that used to be Konoha. The dirt and debris from the buildings formed in a gigantic circle upon which he stood. His eyes settled on the dust storm that had just been kicked up the very person he'd been looking for this entire time.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Pein asked and stood with his other bodies next to him.

The boy stood before three giant toads. He wore a smile but he looked very serious at the same time. "Depends who's asking."

"Very well," Pein ran at him with his lead weapon in hand and so began the battle.

Hinata Hyuga stood far from the battle field. She watched as the heated battle began and admired the strength of the two on the battlefield. She worried for her family and went to look for them. Something caught her eye, pink hair, it was Sakura standing and watching the fight as well as healing someone.

Hinata jumped down to where she was. "What's happening?"

Sakura turned to her friend. "Hinata, it's you. Naruto's fighting the man who came to find him. I think he's wining but I can't tell from here."

Hinata watched as the raging battle waged on. Naruto threw something and took out two of the other red headed intruders. She found herself cheering as he fought, Naruto was truly something different, but as she watched she realized how much use she was.

She was reduced to a cheerleader, watching from the sidelines.

A few minutes later and Naruto was pinned to the ground by the red headed man. He stuck lead looking weapons through his hands and pinned him to the ground literally. Hinata looked to Sakura, who was frozen with fear, and she knew in that moment what she had to do.

Hinata raced onto the battlefield. She disregarded everything else and ran at the man that had pinned Naruto. She swung at him but he dodged with ease. She put herself between him and Naruto and readied for an attack.

Naruto was stunned into not speaking.

The red headed man disappeared from sight and knocked her to the side. She stumbled and rolled until she finally stopped and caught her breath. She was attacked again and Hinata dodged to the side and broke one of the poles sticking out of Naruto's hands. She had to at least get him out of his binds so he could finish this fight.

Before she knew it she was being slammed into the ground, the wind was knocked out of her, and she was gasping for air.

"Tell me, girl, what's your name?" Pein asked.

"Hinata," she coughed trying to catch her breath. "Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga,"

Pein turned to face for a moment and pulled another lead pipe from his cloak. "Well, Hinata, this is an unfortunate day for you."

Pein raised the lead pipe over his head and brought it down with enough force to crush a boulder. Hinata shut her eyes and time stood still for a moment. Her memories of everyone flashed before her eyes, and for the first time in a long time he came to mind, Sasuke.

She opened her eyes again just as the pipe was knocked from the red headed man's hand and she was being carried away. Hinata looked and saw the Aktsuki robe but nothing else. She was placed just barely off of the battlefield, when she finally saw the face of her savior shock spread through her body.

Sasuke stood over her with a serious expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Hinata was at a loss for words. "I-I, Sasuke,"

Sasuke stood before she could speak and walked towards Pein. "Pein," Sasuke said. "I asked one thing of you, and this is what I get."

Pein looked annoyed. "She got in my way. I was doing what needed to be done, Uchiha."

"You remember what I said would happen if you touched her?" Sasuke readied his sword to an annoyed looking Pein. "I said I'll have to eliminate you."

Sasuke broke into a full on sprint as electricity flowed from his arm into his blade. He clashed with Pein but was easily knocked back. He struck again, with a speed that could easily rival Pein. The two clashed for a moment longer before Pein sent him flying with his jutsu. Sasuke landed and shot several fire balls at him.

Sasuke threw his blade at Naruto, cutting the pipes off of his hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Don't waste time here, Naruto. The real Pein isn't here, go and find him." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked and finally understood. He jumped to his feet and ran past Pein. Pein turned to chase but Sasuke stuck several chidori senbon in his arm.

"Your fights with me, remember?" Sasuke readied another chidori.

Pein moved almost too fast for Sasuke to keep up but he did and caught his leg with his right hand and struck with his chidori. He missed, but barely.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Pein said.

"Same goes for you."

Pein used his almighty push but Sasuke moved out of range and activated his Mangekyo sharingan. "I have a new ability I want to try on you."

Sasuke let out the Amaterasu but it was repelled with the almighty push. Sasuke started to make hand signs but he was too slow. Pein appeared before him, arm outstretched with his weapon aimed at Sasuke's stomach.

A purple skeleton formed around Sasuke and protected him from harm, while knocking back Pein. Sasuke stood in the center of a massive skeleton warrior, with a crossbow attached to his arm.

"I'm afraid this is where the fun end, Susanoo." Sasuke's chakra sky rocketed and over whelmed Pein standing not too far from him. The giant skeleton warrior created an arrow and struck Pein directly with it, sending him flying across the battlefield and successfully ending the fight.

The purple aura around him ceased and he found himself drained of chakra. He fell to his knee and Karin was there almost instantly to share some of her chakra. He bit but took just enough to stand.

"Thanks, Karin, now I need to go." Sasuke stood and walked over to Hinata. She was bleeding in multiple places but she was alive and conscious.

Sasuke removed his Aktsuki robe and wrapped it around her more serious wounds. He picked her up and carried her over to where Sakura stood in awe. He put her down in front of his old companion.

"She needs medical attention now." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Sakura stared still, her words were still caught in her mouth.

"Stop staring, Sakura, and heal her." Sasuke said, she finally woke from her daze and did as she was instructed.

Sasuke sat beside Hinata, blood still dripped down the side of his left eye. He looked way more hurt than Hinata, but he didn't seem to notice.

Hinata started to cry. "Sasuke, I've waited for you for so long."

"Don't cry you need to preserve your strength." Sasuke said, "We'll talk after you're healed."

"Okay," Hinata said and took his hand with a smile on her face.

Sasuke realized he couldn't destroy the village, not while Hinata called it home. It wasn't right for him to condemn a whole village for the actions of a few, but Danzo was still going to have to die. Some could never be forgiven for their actions, like Orochimaru, and Madara.

But Itachi, he felt he was justified, and in the dying wish of his brother he would call this home again, for now.

...

End Note: Well this is it, and I really hope everyone enjoyed my rendition of what should have happened during the Pein fight. This is officially the end of this story, and sorry about how long it took to write but I had a lot to do. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
